


The Professors Sick Child

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Ironstrange Professors [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Professors, Christine Palmer/Pepper Potts mention, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), M/M, Married Couple, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Professors, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Morgan, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Morgan is sick and kept Professor Strange up all night. Professor Stark is entirely too protective of their daughter and wonders why his husband is keeping things from him.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Professors [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454686
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	The Professors Sick Child

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few months but decided I needed to write more of these, I've missed them.  
> This was a prompt someone left on part 4 of the series.

The time ticks over to 9:02 and some of the students worry. Where is Professor Strange? He was always punctual, sometimes getting there before he needs to be but at least there by the start of the class. 

While some of the students don’t seem to care the Professor is late, some counting down the time until they can leave, other’s that have formed a group calling themselves the StarkStrangers (yes, Professor Stark came up with the name) were discussing what would happen, a couple were worried that he might have been hurt or sick while others are insisting that he and Professor Stark might have been caught in a make-out session or argument that they would hear all about later in his class.

The clock on the wall read 9:12 when Professor Strange walked into the room, looking more than a little tired and exhausted. He looks around the room, none of the students looking too happy about him walking in, knowing that if he was three more minutes late they all would have made a break for it. 

“Sorry, I know I’m late.” He announces to the group of tired, annoyed people in front of him. “Morgan was sick last night. And again this morning.” He states. 

It didn’t go past him that at the mention of his daughter some of the students seem to gain a little more life than they had before. 

“Is she alright?” He hears one of them ask, his eyes on the computer, not bothering to check who it was asking.

“Yeah, she’s staying the… or uh, spending the day with a couple of her aunts.” He says, rubbing his eyes lightly, careful not to hurt his hands. He was definitely going to try for a nap, later on, just to be relatively functioning for the last half of the day. And his husband was definitely going to be the one to pick Morgan up from Pepper’s and Christine’s, just to repay him for staying up all night as Tony slept on. 

“So anyway, I didn’t get much sleep last night and had to spend a little extra time with her this morning getting her ready.” He explains, “Anyway, that’s enough of that. On with the class.” He announces, looking around the room as he starts teaching. 

The students don’t ask any more questions, knowing that they wouldn’t get anything else about this out of him but they make a decision to ask Professor Stark about it later on. He’ll gossip with them about whatever is going on in their relationship or with their family. 

—-

It was 2 pm and, as expected, Professor Stark walks in six minutes late, just like always. He struts in, sunglasses on and throws a small stack of papers onto the desk. 

“Hope you’re ready to be educated.” He states and some of the students laugh, knowing they never learn the real material in this class. 

“What’s so funny? Was there a joke? I want to hear it.” He says, the sunglasses coming off. 

“No, no joke.” One of them responds, honestly. 

“Okay,” Professor Stark says, giving them a strange look but drops it, “What are we learning about today?” 

“Professor Strange said Morgan is sick.” One of the students announces. 

“Oh, yeah, she was a little sick. He’s talking about his personal life now, is he?” He asks, amused at the things he learns about his husband like this. 

“Well, he came in late today and was telling us why.” The student explains.

“Yeah, and he almost fell asleep at the end of the lecture.” Another adds.

Professor Stark was somewhere between amused and concerned, hearing about this. He hadn’t known she was that sick that the other would have had no sleep and for him to be late as well. Why hadn’t Stephen told him about this? 

“I’ll have a talk with him when we get home.” He states, “Did he say where Morgan was?” He knew she wasn’t going to be sent to daycare like that but he wasn’t sure where.

“Her aunts?” A student replies though it comes out as more of a question.

“Was that you asking me or answering me?” Tony questions back.

“Yes.”

“It was probably her birth-giver’s.” He states, sighing. 

This class was off to a great start. He was now worried about his, apparently, very sick child and his husband that didn’t feel like sharing with him just how sick said child is. With his mind racing about things that could be going wrong in his life, Professor Tony Stark, for the first time in his career as a professor, spent a solid hour going over the actual course material. 

—-

“Why didn’t you tell me Morgan was so sick?” Tony asks, bursting into his husband's office, “I knew she was sick but I thought it was nothing. I have to find out from our students that you were up all night with her, that you got here late because of how sick she was this morning, that she went to stay with Pepper and Christine for today.” He lists off, growing in volume as he goes.

Stephen tightens his eyes closed and sighs, so much for that nap he was needing.

“No, Tony, I didn’t tell you how sick she was.” He states, sounding as annoyed as he was and looked. 

“But why not?!” He practically yells.

“Quiet down, there are classes going on around us.” He reminds sitting up in his chair, “Because I know how you are when she’s sick. You’re ridiculously overprotective of her and worry constantly. I know that if I had told you, you would have missed today and she would have been in two hospitals and at least three doctor’s offices and they would have told you she has a cold.” He explains, talking quickly. 

“Would you like to know how I know she has a cold, Tony? Because I have a medical license just like they do. Sure it might be for neurosurgery but it doesn’t take a neurosurgeon to diagnose a two-year-old, who puts everything she comes in contact with, in her mouth, with a cold.” He explains, then sighs, falling back, leaning back in the chair again and closing his eyes. He knows he might have been harsh on the other but he had come in here screaming and yelling at the one chance Stephen had at a nap.

Tony had been shocked at the outburst from his husband, not used to that. Though, looking back, he can see why it happened. Perhaps he had deserved it. He wouldn’t ever admit to that though. 

“You’re right I just…” He trails off, rubbing over his face. “I don’t like her being sick or hurt. I want to protect her from that.” 

“I know you do and I feel the same. I’m her father as well, remember?” Stephen asks, opening his eyes to look at the other once again. “I know the feeling but I know that rest and cold medicine is what she needs right now.” 

Tony nods, “Yeah, you’re right.” He says, stepping over and into Stephen’s arms when his husband holds his arms out for him to step into. He’s soon pulled into the lap of the taller man. 

“I know, I’m the logical one in high-stress situations,” Stephen says, smirking a little to tease his husband.

“Shut it.” Was Tony’s reply, leaning back in his husband’s arms, getting comfortable, they both had an hour until their next class after all.

“Oh, and you’re picking up Morgan this evening. I’m having a nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice and make my day better.


End file.
